Ask Jealous Luna
Note: This page will contain a lot of spoilers. Summary Ask Jealous Luna is a blog about Luna, Pre-Nightmare Moon, trying to take the throne from Princess Celestia, with help from her Lunar Republic and her "Voice". The blog uses flash puppets rather than drawing. Luna stays in a dungeon for the most part. Luna, in the blog, has a tendancy to "glitch", in which glitchy pictures of Luna are shown with cat-like eyes and sometimes sharp teeth. This can be triggered through annoying her, or furthering her plan. Luna uses the "We"/"Our" pronouns often, and rarely switches to the "I"/"My" pronouns. The blog has uses arcs when furthering the story. The known/current arcs are Reign of Sombra '''and '''Daydreams and Nightmares The blog is very interactive, as Luna's fate is ultimately decided by the askers. Princess Celestia stumbles upon Luna's blog as well. When Luna is not present, Celestia will often make an appearance, and try to see what Luna's up to. Luna often finds ways to stop her from reading too far in her asks, as well as the askers begin spamming nonsense to confuse Celestia until she gives up. Ultimately, Celestia will either get confused, frightened, angry, or annoyed with the askers, and Luna will put an end to her seeing the asks. Arc 1: Reign of Sombra This Arc was triggered by people asking "How is Sombra" and "Where is Sombra". When Luna inquires about who "Sombra" is, Celestia calls Luna to her. Luna, annoyed by this, leaves the dungeon to see what her Sister wants. Celestia gives Luna a letter. After reading it, Luna discoveres that a Stallion unicorn named Sombra has taken over the Crystal Empire. Here is what the letter said, if anyone is curious: Dear Princess Luna and Celestia, '' This may be the last you hear from me. A unicorn named Sombra, one of our former commanders, has betrayed the empire. I have taken my daughter, Cadance, and hid her away. Sombra has defeated my husband, so I write to you in haste. He plans to enslave the empire. I beg of you, Princesses, you must aid us. I am not sure how much more we can hold him off, nor do I know how long it will take you to recieve this, but you must save my subjects at whatever cost. '' Yours, '' '' The Queen of the Empire'' '' It IS Canon that the letter took several weeks to arrive. -Jealous Mod c: Celestia and Luna explore seperate parts of the Crystal Castle in the search for Sombra. Luna explains that it is hard to see, so the askers respond by reminding her she has a horn. She proceeds to use her magic as a light source, only to find Sombra standing next to her. Sombra explains that he only wishes to talk, and Luna listens, despite the Askers telling her to run and/or attack. Sombra throughout this constantly modifies what the askers are saying to Luna for his benifit. Sombra says he has Dark Forces willing to help her. Luna is about to accept his alligiance, when Celestia comes out and blasts Sombra with magic. Sombra is later defeated, and Luna and Celestia return to the Castle. Luna sadly explains to the Askers that if Celestia had not gotten in the way, the war could have been won easier. Between Arc 1 and Arc 2 After the events, Celestia immediatly comes into contact with the Askers for the first time. This event is triggered by someone saying "I never thought i'd say this, but THANK YOU CELESTIA!!". Celestia, confused, responds. The askers go into a small panic and try to confuse her. Celestia is angered by some of the asks, such as "Quick! Hit her with a shovel!". The Askers proceed to beg for an Eclipse, which Celestia says will weaken whoever gets covered. Luna later comes in, simply saying "Tia?" and Celestia responds with "Oh, hello, Luna, just speaking with the voices." Luna uses a spell, then, to prevent Celestia from furthering. Soon after, Luna admits that a Voice, other than the askers, are helping her. She then, after the askers telling her to stop talking to the Voice, gets angry and says she can make her own choices. Later on, she apologizes for being bitter, as ever since the voice spoke to her, she is becoming a bit more "controlling" in nature. Soon after, she said the Voices taught her a transformation spell, in which she looks more powerful. Soon, Celestia comes looking for her, and Luna hides. Celestia decides to look through the blog, and see what she's up to. She was stopped by Luna with a Frying Pan, with the caption "GET OFFA OUR BLOG, SISTER!" Later on, someone mentions she needs armor. Luna asks what kind, and is later given a picture of Nightmare Moon. She then levitates a helmet over, explaining that that was the armor her parents used to wear. She puts it on, then glitches. Some askers say that she looks good, but then a few yell at her to take it off. Upset, and slightly frightened, she takes it off. The Askers tell her never to wear it again, and she grows angry. Her eyes become cat-like and she yells for silence. The event is later revealed to be Luna's voice taking over. She ends up banishing a few ponies. Luna takes control back, and unbanishes them, but soon doubts her Republic. Arc 2: Daydreams and Nightmares '''This arc is in progress, and will be added later. Category:SFW Category:Canon Character Category:Alicorn Category:Princess Luna